scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramen Robbery
|previousepisode = The Curse of Castle Town |nextepisode = Crisis Control }} Ramen Robbery is the seventh episode of the second season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang arrives at the opening of their friend's ramen restuarant only to find it's being haunted by a cat demon. Plot It was a dark and stormy night. In the middle of an empty road, a red neon sign hanging over the glass door of a building read: Connie's Ramen. In the window there was a poster reading: Grand Opening Tomorrow Night, 7:00 PM! Inside, a painter was finishing up his work on the walls. "Gee whiz," he said, looking at his watch. "I'm almost... five entire minutes behind schedule! I might not have enough time to catch the commercials leading up to the latest episode of How to Be a Leader..." The painter started painting faster, when suddenly, footsteps echoed in the distance. "Hello?" he asked, turning around. There was silence. He then shrugged and turned back to the wall. "Guess I'm the only one still here." Suddenly he gasped. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "By looking back I'm exactly five minutes behind! This calls for... Super Quick Painting Mode!" Epic music started playing as he quickly rushed through the rest of the building painting the rest of the walls. It cut out abruptly as he finished. "Phew," said the painter. "Just in time." He turned to leave when suddenly he saw there was a large slash in the paint on one wall. "Hey, what happened here?" he asked. He held his brush up and was about to touch the wall when suddenly, a sword slashed through his paint brush. The man turned around only to see somebody wearing a blue cloak and a grinning cat mask. The creature lifted his sword as the man screamed. ... The Mystery Machine was parked at the back entrance of the same building at sunset the next day. The door was open, revealing a kitchen inside. Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred were carrying some grocery bags inside. "Thanks so much for helping me out today, guys. It's been kinda stressful getting this place ready by myself," said a young woman who was standing inside the kitchen. She was wearing a red and green kimono, had blonde hair, and green tinted glasses. "Like, no problem, Connie," said Shaggy. "It's what we do," said Scooby. "Well, actually," said Fred. "We solve mysteries too. I mean, don't forget your life purpose." "Actually, Scooby and I have decided to work as Professional Grocery Deliverers," said Shaggy. "Wait, why?" asked Fred. "Just in case somebody orders the wrong thing," said Shaggy. "And, like, you know. Needs to dispose of it." "We're experts," said Scooby. Velma walked in practically crushed under the weight of a small bag. "Um... a little help here?" she asked. Scooby and Shaggy took the bag and elegantly put it down. "See what we mean?" asked Shaggy. "You're a natural," said Scooby. "Hey, Velma," said Fred. "Is Daphne going to help us bring anything in? I haven't seen her.' "I think that was the last bag," said Velma. "Are you sure?" asked Connie, digging through the bags. "I can't find any onions." "I could have sworn we got some..." said Fred. "Like, don't worry, we'll handle this," said Shaggy. "To the van," said Scooby, nodding. They walked outside and opened the back on the Mystery Machine, only to find Daphne surrounded by a circle of onions, chanting something. "Like, um... Daph?" asked Shaggy. "Huh?" she asked, opening her eyes. "What are you doing?" asked Scooby. "Oh! Um... nothing," said Daphne. "We're gonna need to confiscate those onions," said Shaggy. "You saw nothing," said Scooby, shoving them into a bag. "Guys, no!" screamed Daphne. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Scooby and Shaggy looked at the sky only to see it was a perfectly clear day. "Like, is something wrong?" asked Shaggy. "You guys just broke the Onion Circle!" exclaimed Daphne. "Now I'm cursed to have unfortunate accidents related to onions for the rest of my life!" Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other, nervously. "And even worse," said Daphne. "Because you guys broke the circle-" Suddenly, the bag of onions broke, causing the onions to all fall on the ground. "You'll have trouble successfully transporting onions." "No!" exclaimed Scooby. "It can't be!" cried Shaggy. Fred was watching this from the door but unable to hear the conversation. "I'm not even gonna ask," he said, stepping away from the door. "So, is everything ready to go?" asked Velma. "Far from it," said Connie. "Some stuff got broken last night and so I'm gonna not only have to fix that, but I also have to cook the ramen. On top of that, I have to be a waitress because I didn't hire anybody... I mean I did hire another chef but he quit for some reason. Oh, and I have to deal with that weird cat demon." "Did you say weird cat demon?" asked Fred, bolting over. "Wait, cat demon?" asked Velma, sounding nervous. "Yeah," said Connie. "The guy who was painting last night claimed he was attacked by some sort of cat monster with a sword. But I haven't set up the security cameras yet so I don't know if that actually happened or if he's just saying that because he scratched my wall." "Hmm... that sounds like a mystery," said Fred. "We should investigate!" "Oh no, that's fine," said Connie. "I mean last time you tried to investigate something for me you ended up breaking my window because that tree fell. And then my roof was severely damaged. Also, you almost destroyed my mom's ramen recipe book. Luckily, I still have that or else I wouldn't able to open this restuarunt." "Unless you had used my recipe book!" exclaimed a voice. A man with sunglasses, slick black hair, and a blue tuxedo walked in. "Taro, for the last time-" began Connie, sounding annoyed. "Not so fast," he said. "I have an even better deal this time! If you trade me your mother's recipe book for my own, I'll open you a special Connie's Ramen theme park!" "That literally doesn't appeal to me in any way," said Connie. "Oh, come on!" he exclaimed. "I'll pay you ten million dollars for that book!" "I'm afraid the book's not for sale," said another voice. A woman who looked a lot like Connie but older and with black hair walked in. "Mom?" asked Connie. "Why are you here?" "I came to celebrate the grand opening of my daughter's restuarunt of course," she said. "It's even better than the one I wanted to open when I was your age. You've really decorated wonderfully. I see you brought your old friends over to help out too. Though, if I'm honest I'm not sure how the three outside can be of any use. I mean, they're talking about cursed onions or something..." Taro turned towards Connie's mom. "Ah, Miu Kato, we meet at last," said Taro. "You must be the genius behind these wonderful recipes. Listen, I'll pay you three thousand dollars for the book." "That's a much worse deal than ten million dollars," Velma pointed out. "Fine, I'll pay one thousand!" he exclaimed. Everybody stared at him blankly. "Alright, I'll come back later and see if you've changed your mind," he said, shrugging. He walked out. "Well, it looks like you're doing fine here, so I'll be on my way," said Miu. "I'll be back tonight for the opening!" She walked out. "Who was that guy?" asked Fred. "That's Taro," said Connie. "He's been trying to buy my recipe book ever since he tried my ramen at that contest I won last year for Best Ramen Chef in the USA." Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne walked in. "We are not bringing in those onions," said Shaggy, sounding horrified. "Don't ask," said Scooby, nodding in agreement. "Oh my gosh," exclaimed Fred, suddenly. "I threw my wallet in the trash can by mistake! Shaggy, Scooby, I need you guys to go get it." "Like, that sounds awfully like some really strange detail thrown in for the sake of the plot," said Shaggy. "You setting us up, Jones?" asked Scooby. "No," said Fred. "Fair enough," said Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy walked outside and over to the trash cans. They started digging through them, only to find the only "trash" inside was a pile of wallets. "Like, man, I never realized how many people accidentally throw away their wallets," said Shaggy. "It'll take us years to find Fred's!" "Months if we're lucky," said Scooby. Suddenly, it started to rain. The two buddies looked up at the sky. "Like, I'm getting a bad feeling that there's gonna be some sort of creepy monster who wants us to leave for whatever reason when we turn around," said Shaggy. "You know it," replied Scooby. The two buddies turned around and saw the cat demon holding a sword. "Get out!" he roared. The two buddies screamed and bolted around the side to the front entrance. The cat demon followed. He reached for the door handle, opened it, walked in, and saw... A game show host who looked suspiciously like Shaggy. "Like, hello, hello," said Shaggy. "Welcome to the first episode of the hottest new game show in America... Cooking Ramen! You get a quick look inside Connie's secret recipe book, and then see how well you can remember it." Scooby walked over wearing a kimono. He opened the recipe book and waved it quickly in front of the cat demon's face before closing it and putting it away. "Now, hopefully Mr. Cat Demon was able to take that in with the half a second, he got," said Shaggy. "Because now he's got two minutes to cook it!" A spotlight turned on to reveal a kitchen. A timer turned on atop the counter. The crowd cheered. The cat demon started cooking. "Oh my goodness, ladies and gentlemen," said Shaggy. "I've never seen anything like it! Such speed! Such accuracy!" "Talent IS real," said Scooby, in wonder. "Time is running out!" exclaimed Shaggy. "You only have a few moments to go! We will leave you alone for the remainder of the time so that you can concentrate!" "Good luck!" exclaimed Scooby. The two buddies bolted out. The cat demon kept cooking, when suddenly, he stopped and looked around. Realizing what happened, he roared and sliced the table in half with his sword. ... Scooby and Shaggy came bolting back in through the kitchen. "Guys, what took so long?" asked Fred. "Did you find my wallet?" "No," said Scooby. "Why do you have my recipe book?" asked Connie. "Like, we have Mr. Cat Demon a half a second look at the book," said Shaggy. "He did well," said Scooby, nodding. "Wait, you guys saw the cat demon?" asked Fred. "Where?" "Like, he attacked us outside," said Shaggy. "With a sword!" exclaimed Scooby. "So, it was true," said Connie. "Oh no, what if he tries to sabotage my grand opening tonight?" "Just don't use onions and you'll be fine," said Daphne. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Velma. "I mean I've been cursed by onions," said Daphne. "Maybe Connie got cursed too?" "Don't worry, Connie," said Fred. "We'll get to the bottom of this before you open tonight. Gang, we need to split up and look for clues. Daphne, Velma, and I will search around outside. Shaggy, Scooby, you two investigate the inside of the restuarunt. We'll meet back here in an hour." "Like, I mean, we can try and look for clues," said Shaggy. "But just don't forget we're Professional Grocery Deliverers now." "It's a fact," said Scooby. "Actually," said Velma. "Connie's really busy. So maybe I should learn to cook the ramen to help her out tonight!" "Oh, really?" asked Connie. "Thank you so much, Velma!" "Yeah, see?" asked Velma. "She needs the help. It's not like a have long time fear of cat demons or anything. That would be... that would be crazy." "Fair enough," said Fred. ... Daphne and Fred were walking around outside. "Hey, look over there," said Fred, pointing at across the street. "Is it an onion?" asked Daphne. "No," said Fred. "It's a ramen restuarunt called James Will's Epic Ramen Oh Wow It's Great. Maybe we should go investigate." They walked over. Daphne picked up a menu. "Oh no," she said. Onion Ramen. Onion Water. Onion Sandwiches. "Wait, why would they serve sandwiches at a ramen place?" asked Daphne. She looked up and saw Fred was already inside. She ran in after. "Hello!" exclaimed a man wearing a chef's hat and green t-shirt, walking over. "My name is James, welcome to... um... what was it called? Hang on a second." He walked outside, stared at the sign, and then came back in. "Welcome to James Will's Epic Ramen Oh Wow It's Great," he said. "Would you like to try some free onion ramen?" "No!" exclaimed Daphne, as if that was the most horrible thing somebody could ever say. "Um... okay," he said. "Hi Mr. Wills," said Fred. "We're investigating the cat demon haunting Connie's Ramen down the street. Do you know anything about that?" "Certainly not," he said. "But don't try and stop it. The sooner Connie's closes the better. I was going to work there as a chef, but I thought her ramen recipes didn't use enough onions. I tried to get her to change them, but she wouldn't. So, I quit and opened this place. Now, do you want any food here or are you just here to ask questions? Because let me tell you, I don't appreciate customers who don't buy anything..." "Sorry, I can't have onions," said Daphne. She quickly ran out. Fred looked around, uncomfortably. It was only him and James. "Well?" asked James, pulling out a wooden spoon. The lights flickered. Tense music began to play through the old radio. He started running towards Fred but was extremely slow. "I... I'm good," said Fred. He quickly walked out. "Gee, what a creepy place," he said. "Yeah, the poor guy's been around onions too long," said Daphne. "Since the onion circle got broken I will never be able to be around onions unless they forgive me." "How does an onion forgive you?" asked Fred, skeptically. "They find a way," said Daphne. "Riiiight," said Fred. ... Velma was in the kitchen, cooking ramen. "Am I doing this right?" she asked. "Completely," said Connie. "I've never seen anybody master the art of ramen so quickly." "Oh, really?" asked Velma. "Yeah, it's like it was meant to be," said Connie, walking out. Velma took a deep breath. "I've never felt so... at peace," she said. Dreamy music started playing as a montage of Velma making ramen over the rest of her life started playing, before showing a scene from the future. Velma was sitting on a green hill, making ramen staring at the sunset. "But what is the secret to ramen?" asked Shaggy, walking over. "We have to know," said Scooby. "Well, guys," said Velma. "It just sort of comes to you." Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise. The montage and music abruptly cut out. Velma turned around. "Like, I told you that wasn't a poster Scoob!" exclaimed Shaggy. "I regret nothing," replied Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy walked into the kitchen carrying a broken computer. "Like, any idea how to fix this?" asked Shaggy. "We caused it to enter this state," said Scooby. "Sorry guys," said Velma. "Technology just isn't my thing." "Like, huh?" asked Shaggy. "What do you mean?" asked Scooby. "From now on, I'm just gonna cook ramen," said Velma. "In peace. I mean, just look at it." Scooby and Shaggy leaned over and stared into the pot cooking the ramen. Fred and Daphne walked in. "What's going on?" asked Fred. "Like, come look," said Shaggy. "It's so... peaceful," said Scooby. The gang all walked over and stared mesmerized into the ramen. Suddenly, the cat demon leapt up onto the counter and roared, breaking the peace. "Get out!" he roared, slashing at the ramen with his sword. Velma dodged the pot as it fell off the stove and hit the ground, spilling all over the kitchen. "Run!" exclaimed Fred. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the cat demon. They run out into the alley and jump in the trash cans. The cat demon walks over and slices them in half, causing the two buddies to spill out in a pile of wallets. Scooby triumphantly holds up Fred's wallet. The cat demon swings his sword at them. The two buddies duck and run off. Velma runs back into the kitchen, and the cat demon follows. Velma jumps around, throwing food at the cat demon, but he slashes it with his sword. Velma jumps onto the counter, but the cat demon follows. He swings his sword, causing dishes to fly and shatter everywhere. Ingredients tumble out of cabinets. Velma runs out into the main room. The cat demon follows and sees Fred. He chases after. Fred is running through the restuarunt. Fred leaps onto a table and starts throwing dishes at him, but the cat demon destroys them all with his sword. Left with no defenses, Fred ducks under a table but the cat demon flips it over. They go from table to table until Fred runs out the door. The cat demon sees Daphne running into the kitchen and follows. The gang comes in through the back door leading to a Scooby-Dooby-Doors scene where they keep running out of different drawers and cabinets. The cat demon then destroys the entire kitchen and runs out the back door. The chase scene ends. Connie walked in. "This is worse than last time," she said, looking around. "Connie, I'm sorry," said Fred. "We failed at catching the cat demon." "Failed?" asked Connie. "You destroyed the entire restuarunt!" The gang looked around only to find it in ruin. "I mean, we didn't do it," said Fred. "Like, weren't you throwing plates at him to defend yourself?" asked Shaggy. "That's pretty incriminating," said Scooby. "Well, that's it," said Connie. "Looks like I'm not gonna open tonight." "No," said Fred. "We can still fix this!" "No thanks," said Connie. "I won't be asking for your help again." She pushed the gang outside. ... "I'm sorry gang," said Fred, as they sat in the van. "I thought we could solve this case, but I guess... I guess I was slightly off." "Like, maybe if Scoob and I hadn't tried to change careers we could have helped," said Shaggy. "Probably not," said Scooby. "And I got too distracted by both my fear of cat demons and newfound love for cooking ramen to be of any use," said Velma. "And I'm cursed by onions," said Daphne, sadly. "At least we found your wallet," said Scooby, handing Fred his wallet. "Like, we found it when the cat demon was chasing us," said Shaggy. "The second time, after he proved his ramen cooking talents." "Wait a minute," said Fred, looking at his wallet. "That's it! Guys, it's too late to get Connie's Ramen ready to open tonight, but it's not too late to save it overall. I've got a plan to catch this cat demon once and for all." ... Scooby and Shaggy were standing in the ruins of the kitchen. "Like, good thing this won't stop of from opening," said Shaggy. "We're ready to fix it," said Scooby. The two buddies pulled out toolboxes and started hammering away. Suddenly, a sword slashed their hammers to the ground. The two buddies turned around and saw the cat demon! "Get out!" he hissed. Scooby and Shaggy ran. The cat demon followed, but just then, the rest of the gang ran over and threw a net. "Got him!" said Fred. The cat demon pulled out his sword and cut the net to bits. "You were saying?" asked Velma. The cat demon then started walking towards the gang, backing them off into a corner. "It's time you pay," said the cat demon, raising the sword. "No!" exclaimed Daphne. Just then, a single onion fell from the destroyed cabinet above and landed in front of them. The cat demon took a step back. Onions began to spill in front of the gang, causing the cat demon to take a few steps back. He roared, and then ran towards the exit. Just as he reached it, onions began to spill everywhere, landing in a pile on top of him. "Oh wow," said Daphne. "The onions... forgave me?" Scooby saluted the onions. ... Soon, the gang, the police, and Connie were standing around the cat demon. "Well, I guess I was wrong," said Connie. "You did catch the cat demon eventually." "Yep, we sure did," said Fred, proudly. "Eventually," reminded Connie. "But who is it?" "Well, the cat demon is really," said Fred, pulling off the mask. "Miu!" exclaimed the gang. "Mom?" asked Connie. "Just as we suspected," said Velma. "We knew it had to be somebody who had your recipe book, as Scooby and Shaggy said the cat demon cooked them perfectly with only a half a second look. That left us with Miu and James." "But I realized when Shaggy and Scooby said they had been running, James couldn't run," said Fred. "He was super slow." "But why?" asked Connie. "Your mom mentioned that she had also wanted to open a ramen restuarunt at your age," said Velma. "She was angry that you were having so much success using her recipes." "It's all true," said Miu. "I deserved that trophy! I deserved this restaurant! And I would have gotten away with it, if you meddling Professional Grocery Deliverers hadn't gotten in the way." "Wait, why didn't you just tell me I couldn't use your recipes?" asked Connie. "I did ask." "Oh," said Miu. "I... I didn't think of that." ... A few weeks later, the Mystery Machine was parked in front of the back entrance to Connie's Ramen. "Well, we're all ready to go for the grand opening tonight," said Fred. "Oh no, far from it," said Connie. "Some painter told me he might have seen a weird dog demon?" "Here we go again," said Fred. Writer's Note Hi, I'm Decca03, writer of this episode. Thanks so much for reading. It's been over a year since I really wrote anything so I'm still trying to get back into it. Feel free to leave a review. Locations *Connie's Ramen Cast and Characters Villains *Cat demon Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Onion curse Quotes *"The onions... forgave me?" - Daphne Home Media